zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Give Into The Night/Ch. 1: Will You Be On The Other Side?
Chapter 1: Will You Be On The Other Side? A girl stood in the middle of a Hyrulian-looking training ground, spinning her two swords absently. Her short reddish-brown hair was streaked with subtle gold and copper, completely natural. It was messy, the back stuck up in random places. Her body was a little curvier than you would expect from a twelve year old, almost thirteen, but that was normal for her. She smirked a moment before turning and striking a tall man. The man countered and pushed her swords away with his own, letting a flurry of bone crushing attacks rain down upon his student’s defenses. The girl blocked and struck one of his swords with all of her strength, sending it flying before she slashed at her mentor. At this point it was obvious that the blades’ edges were dulled with magic, it could be easily removed and, though dulled, the swords would still hurt and could break things. Her mentor smiled and dodged, flicking one of her swords out of her hand to make it even. He struck at her quickly to be met with her own sword, sparks flying before she span to the side and slashed at his neck. Stopping centimeters away from his jaw, she panted and smirked. “Dead,” she said. Her voice was that of a singer, an artist, yet it had a wolfish growl to it. The sun shone on the back of her hand and the Triforce glinted in the sunlight. She lowered her sword and bowed to her mentor. “Excellent, Lex, I see I have nothing left to teach you. Here is your necklace,” the man said, “Pick up your sword, you are dismissed.” He waved his hand and the slight haze caused by the magic dullness on the swords disappeared and a small choker appeared on her neck, enchanted to grow with Lex and only respond to her commands. Lex bowed deeply again and stood up, grabbing her sword. Her deep yellow almond-shaped eyes, shining with excitement and adrenaline, betrayed her race. Lex was Lupian. The Lupian were a female-only race, kept strong by their genetic dominance and any female child mothered by a Lupian was a full-fledged one, all other traits aside from the elf ears and eye shape of Hyrulians canceled out. The Lupian were once Hyrulian. The Twili’s Queen, Midna, was rescued, after being kidnapped by a power hungry gang of rebel Twili determined to have the throne, by a woman. The powerful Hyrulian, who was beautiful enough to be one of Midna’s own, had a liking for wolves. That woman asked the Twili Queen for a favor. If the Twili ruler could bless her, and her future female generations, as well as give them the Lupine Necklace when they came of age as well as strength in swordsmanship and healing, she would, after she died, come to them and aid them in times of great need, as a goddess would. Reminded of the long-lost Hero of Twilight and sure this woman was a descendant of the Hero who had saved the Twili so long ago, Midna accepted her request and so blessed her, giving her a wolf form resembling the Hero of Twilight’s. The Lupine were still able to have fairies, and, when possible, one piece of the Triforce would be given to the youngest Lupine to be born within a year of the certain Triforce holder dying of irreversible causes. At twelve, the Lupine started their training to earn their Lupine Necklace. The necklace gave them the power to transform into wolves, as well as strengthening their bond with nature and the animals within it. They are also allowed to ask for favors from the Twili, as long as they promise to do something in return. Anyways, back to the story, shall we? “Scence!” Lex called. A small green-blue light appeared and a form of a fairy appeared, the naked human, but completely smooth. “Hi, Lex!” Scence said happily, her wings fluttering softly as she came to rest on her Lupine’s shoulder, “How was training today?” Lex smiled. “Guess who’s got her necklace?” she asked. Scence squealed and stood, flying a circle around Lex’s head. “Awesome! We’ll finally be able to get out of here, we should go to Ordon or the Gerudo Desert or Kokiri Forest,” Scence gushed. “In time, calm down,” Lex laughed as she walked home. Lex lived by herself, Scence was family enough. Scence could make up for two sisters for as much as she talked. Lex opened the door to her small house to find things strewn across the floor, paper torn out of books and pictures knocked off the walls. “What the hell!” she screamed and ran upstairs, Scence fluttering behind worriedly. “Who would steal from a twelve year old?” Scence asked, Lex didn’t answer as she flung to door open to her room and dived onto the floor, grasping under the bed desperately. “They took my map of Hyrule! I had portals to the Twilight Realm on that!” she screamed, feeling the loose floorboard that she hid her private things under pulled off the floor. “God dammit!” Lex cursed. “We have to find them, a Lupine wouldn’t have taken it, everyone has it. If a Gerudo or a Hyrulian has that map the Twili would consider our race traitors, no one except the Lupine can know about those portals,” the girl muttered to herself and stood up, running outside. “How come you didn’t say anything?” she hissed to Scence, who had been bobbing along behind her. “I didn’t know about it! It must have been after I left!” Scence replied hurriedly, feeling nervous that Lex had even considered that she would let them get away. Lex span around again to see her Hyrulian friend, Caleb, waving the map in front of her face. Caleb smirked; “Interesting stuff you got, Lex,” her drawled nastily and Lex went to punch him in the face. He disappeared for a moment to appear behind her. “Hmm, too slow. I see you got your necklace, why’s that if your not fast, even if you were a human?” he sneered. Lex turned to face him, noticing dark rings around his eyes and strange markings on his neck. She looked confused. “What happened?” she asked softly. “Oh, just some friend of mine thought it was a good idea to paint on me with paint she had found down by the river,” he hissed. Lex gasped. “Oh no,” she muttered. “Oh yes, the paint made me realize how much shit you had done to me,” he drawled. “It was all just pranks!” Lex cried, “You knew that!” Caleb shook his head; “I tried to find what was left of my old thinking to tell myself that, that it was all just a joke, but my new friend reminded me it was all lies. I see you Lupian all think you can get away with anything nowadays,” he said disapprovingly and punched her in the gut before disappearing again. Lex collapsed onto her hands and knees, heaving and gagging on her own blood. “Lex!” Scence cried and flied around Lex worriedly. Lex spat out the blood, “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she said and stood, wiping her mouth. “We need to find Caleb, who knows what’s given him those powers and what’s going on in his head, and what he’s planning to do with the portals,” she told her fairy and started running. She tapped the small stone carving on her choker, carved to look like a wolf’s head with the markings from Midna’s helmet back when she was traveling with the Hero of Twilight. She kept running, dropping onto all fours as her body reconstructed itself. She howled for the hell of it as she ran, Scence flying beside her as Lex bounded to her and Caleb’s favorite place to sneak off to, the Zora’s island. It wasn’t hard to sneak out of the village she and Caleb lived in, Lex had a theory it was to test the younger kids to do tricks to see how much trouble they would cause when older, and if the town would have to take any precautions. She ran past a Lupian girl her age, brown curly hair and a black hat. The girl was screaming something about Disturbed and Midna. Lex glanced at Scence and grinned wolfishly. “Maybe that was one of those geek-Lupian I’ve heard about,” Lex said. Scence looked back. “Yeah, definitely a geek. I wonder if we’ll see any more,” the fairy said. Lex chuckled and kept running until the sun went down. She caught a rabbit to eat and turned back into her Lupian form, roasting the rabbit on a fire and eating it. After she finished she put out the fire, feeling kind of chilly she turned back into a wolf and settled into a small cave made by tree roots. At night, her markings became more visible on her bronze fur. On her shoulder, there were black Twili markings, and on one of her paws was a patch of fur colored to resemble a shackle. And last but not least, a faint Triforce on her forehead. Lex settled, Scence curling up in the spot between her shoulders, and they both fell asleep.